


Dripping

by PubliusEros



Series: SoKai Day Fics [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Puberty, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PubliusEros/pseuds/PubliusEros
Summary: On a quaint little summer trip away from home, Sora and Kairi struggle with their emerging desires as their relationship grows. Each longing for the touch of the other, Sora finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place: what he wants, versus what he wants to want. (Written for SoKai Day 2017)





	Dripping

Pressed between swimsuit and skin, Sora’s finger tracked its way along the hem of gauzy material and – after a slight correction of placement – snapped it back into place. Brushing a few stray grains of sand off his thigh, he looked around at his idyllic surroundings and wondered...

“Sora! Come help us set up!” Riku waved over from the fire, sparkling sea at his back.

…Why would beach kids go to the beach for their holiday?

It baffled him, but he replied cheerfully as he scuttled to his feet all the same. “Coming!”

The young hero – off duty, of course – passed by his friends as he trudged through the dry sand of their beachside campsite. Their spot on the shore, just shy of where high tide would fall, made for a picturesque getaway even to Sora’s well-travelled eyes. He plopped himself down in front of the cooking fire alongside Wakka and Riku, joining them in anticipating the boiling of their humble pot of water.

The latter teen delegated tasks – Sora’s was to mix the sauce. The boy stifled a laugh as he wondered when Riku had found the time to improvise a pasta recipe on his journey through the worlds.

“What’s funny, brudda?” Wakka asked with a grin.

“Just thought of something silly,” he replied, pouring the contents of a tin recklessly.

Wakka did not have time to press the issue, as Riku barked out an order to measure the pasta as the water approached boiling point. Sora, for his part, watched them fondly as he stirred, wondering about what he really wanted.

What did he want to want? The idea confused Sora. He had desperately wanted this trip, this time off with his beloved friends. He would’ve maybe liked a change of scenery from the seafront, a departure from sand and shoreline – any number of the grand worlds from his travels would suffice. But, of course, many of Sora’s friends had no knowledge of such things. And no matter where their holiday happened, it had no import on what he truly wanted.

And that was her.

Kairi was scarlet splendour, glowing in the closing throes of sunset. Dusk painted her purple, the fireside hum of last light dressed her in gold, and by her own radiance she was soaked through with pinks and reds. Sora's mind was quickly overwhelmed, and he gave up interpreting her colours - however Kairi was lit, Kairi shone. For all suggestion that they escape to this remote beach together, all he truly desired was her contact. Pure, emotional, physical – it didn’t matter.

As if thinking the same thing, Kairi glanced at him and blushed upon meeting his gaze. She tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear, the blush of attraction alive in her cheeks. The young woman made an effort to return to her conversation with Selphie, but it was done – her eyes and Sora’s flitted back to meet one another, their glances loving and frequent.

Sora felt his own cheeks grow warm with love. Memory took him back to moments shared between them, both bitter and sweet. Their parting, their promise, and finally their jubilant reunion. To the way their hands had clasped over the charm she’d given him. He remembered the sunset, only days later, by which they had confessed their love for each other.

He remembered the moonlight in which they had first made love.

“Sora,” Riku chided, snapping him back to the present. “I think you’ve stirred it enough.”

“Oh! Right.” He offset his embarrassment with a chuckle, handing the bowl back to their silver-haired chef.

Jibing briefly with Wakka until Tidus joined them around the fire, Sora eventually returned to his sweet reverie. Blood rushed him as he remembered the precious times that he and Kairi had shared intimacy. Three times they had treasured the love of the other since Sora’s return, and three times they had created a memory together that was truly unforgettable.

But Sora’s was a needy age, adolescence flooding his veins with uncharacteristic lust. He did not feel right, wanting Kairi the way he did. He wanted to press her gently into the sheets, feel her skin tremble with need. He wanted her to trap his hands and then do with his body whatever she pleased. He wanted her moans, her gasps, her chitters of loving pleasure. He wanted them to be made filthy by the urgency of suddenness and desire.

His desire was simple, but it was anything but clean.

He halted the thought – Kairi was pure, unfathomably so. She would not allow herself to be sullied, defiled in the way Sora dreamed of. For all his desire to have her at his fingertips and then squirm under hers in turn, he thought that asking her to try any of this would risk violating the deep trust they shared. And that was a gift he could never risk losing.

Displeasure and frustration must have shown on Sora’s face, as Wakka silently nudged Riku and gestured to the daydreaming boy. “What’s gotten into him?”

Chuckling at his friend’s obvious consternation, Riku smirked. “Red. A whole lot of red.”

“You mean… finally…?”

“Where have you been, man?” Tidus hissed, elbowing his teammate in the ribs. “I saw it, like, a _month_ ago. No question that he and Kairi are...”

“Tidus, shut up,” Riku snapped. “You’d better not be teasing them about it.”

“Naw, man! Wouldn’t do that! I swear!”

“Good.” His gaze was ice. “You’d better not, Tidus.”

All of this was wasted, however, on the ears of the besotted boy. He continued to gaze at Kairi, seeing her for the royal Princess she was. The sun had courteously dried them before sinking below the horizon, but despite being warm from toes to tip…

Sora still felt himself dripping.

\--

Morning. Sunlight pried at Sora’s eyelids, teasing at the seam. Wearily acquiescing to their demands, the Keybearer drowsily awoke and rose to a seated position. There was a gap next to him where Riku had slept. For his absence, Sora was grateful – his body was stiff with more than mere sleep. He waited for his body to calm, more accustomed now to puberty’s inconveniences.

Groggily, he shifted onto his knees. His hands reached into his bag and retrieved his swimmers; doubtless the rest of the group would be eager to hit the beach. Discarding his pyjamas, he pulled on the tight trunks, letting them fall into place with a satisfying snap. He then leaned through the opening at the front of his and Riku’s tent and, leaving one hand on the fibrous flap, peered out through the gap.

The beach, it seemed, was empty. Their humble campsite was undisturbed, too. It was a tranquil morning, with only the waves ever-lapping at the shoreline to break the total stillness. The sun ran a thousand motes on the water’s surface, the limitless ocean sparkling in the heavenly heat of summer.

 _So quiet, so still._ Sora allowed himself a deep, stabilising breath that anchored him to the moment. His eyes drifted shut as he inhaled, the intake eventually becoming a yawn that forced fresh energy through his slim body. He felt himself smile as the sun warmed his skin. Exhaling, relaxing, the boy opened his eyes –

And found another set staring back at him.

Scrambling back in surprise, Sora fell back into the crumpled mess of his sleeping bag. The giggles that followed this ungraceful display serenaded him from his small toes to his spiked tips. “K-Kairi!” He stammered, finding his partner above him.

The girl in question chuckled back at him. She kneeled in the sand, one delicate hand drawing back the tent curtain. A beach towel was tied around her waist, joining a thin white shirt in covering her. Sora felt his eyes flutter in attraction. She was a collection of unbearably soft textures – velvet skin and sublime tresses of crimson hair. She was framed in sunlight, white and red at their most glowing – and he trembled to imagine the swimsuit undoubtedly worn underneath that summer shirt.

Sora’s breath was captured as he realised how the shine of morning made her beautiful beyond words. She was, to his enamoured eye, perfect. It made the teen feel all the guiltier for his desires.

“Everyone else is already up,” she laughed. “Thought I’d come and jolt you awake. You’re the last one snoozing.”

Sheepishly, Sora scratched at the scalp buried underneath his brunet locks. “Nothing new about that, huh?”

Lovingly, Kairi giggled back. “Nope. Nothing new there. Except…” she tinged red. “I-I’ve missed waking up next to you these past few nights.”

Arousal spread through as the boy’s pubescent mind guided her statement to all kinds of conclusions. “I’ve missed you too,” he said with a guilty smile. Breath slowed in the throats of both hero and princess as the moment went unbroken, a gaze shared between the sets of eyes burning blue.

Kairi leaned in. Her lover did not think it in these terms, but the red-haired young woman struck him as divine. Her lips, pink and pert, glimmered in the soft half-light of the tent. It gave him an insatiable urge to crown them with kisses.

“You look… so amazing, Kairi.” Sora’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet with awe. His heart swelled as she beamed from the compliment.

He wanted to touch. But he didn’t want to want that. She was so heavenly, so pure – it would be better to forget those filthy wants. Kairi was here to be treasured, treated like the Princess of Heart that she was.

“Kairi,” he whispered, “could you…”

“Yes?” She whispered, tensed and eager.

“Could you…”

She was so close now. Silence stretched the moment, seconds passing like hours between them. Her gentle nod and gleaming eyes begged him to continue, coaxed the words from where they were held hostage in his breathless throat.

“Could you kiss me?”

Wet velvet lips pressed his as, without hesitation, the girl playfully leaned and granted his hushed request. Her touch was full of desire, full of need – but even as Kairi’s tongue teased at the entrance of his mouth, Sora dared not give in to his more sinful self. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, determined not to give away his desires. If he had kept them open, however, he might have noticed how Kairi’s supposedly pure eyes dilated with lust all the way to her pupils.

“There,” she murmured, voice silky as she broke away and placed a smaller peck on his nose. “Anything else?”

Mere centimetres beneath her, Sora once again twitched and ached with dire need. “No,” he lied, effortlessly summoning the smile he was so known for. “No, that was… perfect, Kairi. I wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

The woman’s heart squeezed at her lover’s adorable habit – he reached to his mouth with one worshipful hand and touched his freshly-graced lips, as if to capture the kiss and imprint its memory in his mind. “Are you sure?” She asked, pressing her forehead to his.

“Y-yeah.”

Her analysing eyes seemed to linger on him for an age, but then she backed out of the tent and into the sunlight, beckoning to him with her own outstretched palm. “Alright!” she finally said, rearing up and beaming. “Should we get going?”

With a genuine and delighted laugh, Sora’s hand launched from the sand and flew to take hers. His body followed in sequence, stepping out into hot sand that tingled at his toes. “You bet!” He chirped. “What’s the plan?”

Wordlessly, Kairi tugged at the knot keeping the beach towel in place. The fabric fell away in the same moment she shook off her shirt, stretching her youthful body as both garments fell forgotten into the sand. Sora could not supress an awestruck gasp at the sight of her.

She was radiant; her skin glowed in the fine pearl light of morning and drew attention to the garments she wore. Pink may have been her usual colour, but not so today – her bikini, with its added ruffled skirt, was the deep rosy gold of sunset. Its intoxicating darkness highlighted the tightness of the material against her skin, and made Sora’s heart risk overflowing. Desire flooded him as his eyes darted from her swaying hips to her curved bust, not daring to settle. She relaxed at last, muscles loosened, her flowing hair all the more heavenly as it was tussled softly by the beachside breeze.

“Whatever we want,” she promised, her smile the most attractive fixture by far. “Today is our day.”

\--

The ocean surface was suddenly shattered by the thrashing body plunged into it. A round of roaring laughter went up; the body jumped back up to the surface and shook droplets out of his sandy hair.

“Again!” Tidus growled, readying his body into a fighting stance. “I’m gonna bring you down, Riku!”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Riku said coolly, confident smirk never leaving his face. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Watching from the side, the assembled others cackled again as Tidus was immediately bested. Riku, still dry from the waist up despite countless attempts to knock him down, brought the rematch to an unceremonious end by effortlessly dunking him.

“Hey!” The defeated boy snapped at the laughing bystanders as he soaked in the sea. “You don’t all get to laugh!”

“Sorry, Tidus,” Selphie giggled, brown curls bouncing. “At least Riku’s letting you know what you need to improve.”

“And what’s that?”

“Everything.”

Wakka’s laugh stretched all the way to shore. “She has a point, yeah?” His grin infuriated his teammate. “At least I stopped trying at four. Aint no-one beating our boy Riku.”

Tidus’ eyes drifted. “Well, some among us haven’t tried at all!” He pointed an accusing finger at Sora. “Why don’t you give it a go?”

Tension filled the air. Kairi and Riku had been reluctant to give into Tidus’ request for surf wrestling for this very reason – a match between two Keybearers would require significant restraint. If they really let loose, it would reveal the true extent of their power and potentially blow their cover.

And, most dangerous of all, Sora’s pride wouldn’t allow him to lose to Riku.

“C’mon!” Tidus goaded. “Or are you afraid you couldn’t beat him either?”

Feeling annoyance build, the young hero was just about to agree to his friend’s demands when the reigning champion spoke out again.

“Are you kidding?” Riku taunted. “Sora can’t even face me.”

His infuriating smirk made the smaller boy’s competitive fervour rise – even pretending, Riku played the act of a smug braggart far too convincingly. “Oh yeah?” Sora puffed out all he could of his slim chest. “You’re asking for it, Riku!”

The broad arms of the older teen now folded firmly, playfully asserting his strength as he towered over his fellow Keybearer. “Am I? Well, I say you couldn’t beat Kairi, much less me.”

A smile broadened Kairi’s face as she realised Riku’s plan. “Yeah,” she chimed in. “Take me on, Sora!”

“Like that’s gonna be a fight,” Tidus scoffed. “C’mon, Riku. Just fight Sora.”

Seeing that his friend was still oblivious – true to form – the silver-haired boy spoke each word carefully and deliberately. “Not if he can’t beat Kairi first.”

At last, the right synapse seemed to fire in Sora’s brain. “Right!” he exclaimed, swivelling around in the water. “You’re on, Kairi! Prepare to eat water!”

“Ha!” She guffawed, voice mischievous as she braced herself and raised her arms. “I’m gonna flatten that head of hair! Winner takes all, you ready?”

“R-ready!” Sora gulped. That slightest change in Kairi’s physicality had him examining her in new ways, finding fresh excitements to appreciate in the way her figure creased and leaned.

Coiled in readiness, Sora waited. It was easy to ignore the combat instincts, the urge to respond at full speed. The boy merely focused on making their grapple convincing.

Kairi was the first to charge. She powered through the surf, building as much momentum as she could with each trudge of her legs. She bashed into Sora’s shoulder with her own, knocking him off-balance in a terrific opening strike. He was amazed by her surprising strength – her hands scrabbled at his as he made an attempt to wrap them around her tensed midsection and pull her into the air. Instead, she threw him off with a most unladylike grunt and yanked one of his arms, unbalancing him.

Sora could only marvel at her growth. He had always known the radiant girl to possess great strength, but right now she was reading and countering every movement that his body telegraphed. In just a short time with a Keyblade, she had grown tremendously.

 _Give her some proper training,_ Sora thought, _and she could easily be stronger than me._

He imagined her at his side in combat, warrior-lovers defending the realm of light together.

After a few more failed grapples to make it look earned, the boy let himself relax as Kairi grabbed him by one arm and pulled his entire form over her shoulder. Sora let out a displeased wail, doing his best to sound shocked as he was thrown into the water. He stayed under for a few moments, letting her victory seem absolute. He had certainly endured less pleasing defeats than this in the past.

Contrary to her boast, Sora’s spiky locks were quick to spring back to their usual shape after surfacing. Yuffie, in her own affectionate way, had once likened his hair to ‘folded steel’, and he had always privately enjoyed the distinction. He looked up from his place paddling in the water, first at Kairi’s beaming face, then to the others.

They waited for Tidus to claim that he had let her win. Instead, he examined the couple with careful scrutiny. “Weak,” he guffawed at last. “You lost to a _girl._ ”

Relief flooded all three Keybearers instantly as he blithely moved on to challenging Riku again. Selphie did her duty, berating the braggart for his comment.

“Kairi won because she’s awesome!” She exclaimed. “Isn’t that right, Wakka?”

“Yeah, my man.” Wakka clapped Tidus on the shoulder. “Our boy Sora losing to her says more about her than it do about him.”

Backed into a corner, the aggressor let out a hasty apology. “Fine! Whatever! Let’s just go again, Riku!”

“Sometimes, Tidus,” Selphie sighed, “I swear you were meant to have someone come and teach you to be a better person, and they just never showed up. Off with the fairies or something.”

“Who cares? I’m fine as I am.”

“Oh sure, keep telling yourself that, brudda!”

Throughout this exchange, Kairi had taken the chance to rake her eyes over her lover’s body. Shining seawater highlighted the subtle crevices of Sora’s torso, his slight muscles and stomach glimmering appealingly. The way the droplets cast shining trails down his sunlit skin and then halted at his waist caused desire to well up within the young woman. Try as she might, she could not stop herself from watching the ocean run trickle over that tantalising point where the tight waistband pinched at his soft hips. It was torture.

Her hand emerged from the water and nestled itself in his, the boy turning to face her as their fingers intertwined.

“Come with me,” she whispered.

Grabbing hold of an inner tube that floated free of purpose behind Wakka, Kairi gestured for her boyfriend to follow as she swam. He did so dutifully, his private thoughts racing with excitement. The cluster of their friends grew further and further afar, eventually disappearing past the curve of the beach. Kairi, however, remained the same fixed distance from his heart.

A distance he longed to close.

“Here,” Kairi instructed eventually, her hand gesturing to a rock out of sight of the main shoreline. Its salt-streaked form was exposed only in low tide, a flat platform with its back to a sandbank. The rocks might have proved treacherous in ill weather, but it was peaceful and secluded in this sun-soaked summer day.

“You sure?” Sora asked, finally detecting the loving intention in her deliberate movements, in her popped hips and keen smile.

“Of course,” she confirmed, her voice a veritable surplus of sweetness. “I… may have missed you more than I let on.”

With a grateful smile Sora shook droplets off his body, stepping up onto the rock. His heart pounded in uneven throbs of anticipation. To please Kairi, to bring her to delight and delirium, was the boy’s most blossomed need. He reached out to her, his palm becoming an offer – he was determined to prove that he was above his unvoiced desires.

With only the ocean holding her in place, Kairi’s whole body shifted from its place in the waves with a most alluring ease. She slid from its grip as if blessed by its sparkling waters. Her fingers again crept into the waiting, twitching palm of her boyfriend. She cherished his breathlessness. She could tell that he was drunk on her figure, dazed by the light accentuating the curve of her hips and thighs.

Just dazed enough, she decided, to be compliant. “Sit, Sora,” she whispered.

“H-huh?”

“Sit down,” she urged playfully, laughing at his baffled expression. “You think I didn’t notice? You’re lucky we were all waist-deep in water, mister.”

Crimson heat wasted no time in spreading swiftly across the young man’s cheeks as he lowered himself to a sitting position. The thought of her pleasing him summoned all the images he had tried to banish – his lover, kneeled, dedicated to his pleasure.

_Stop. She deserves better than that._

Her lips fluttering around his manhood.

_She isn’t like that. Don’t drag her down._

Her voice murmuring his name amidst loving chitters of pleasure.

_How dare you._

“Okay so, Sora…”

_How dare you think that of her._

“Sora?”

_Make it up to her, now._

“Sora…? Hello?”

“Let me please you!” He blurted the words out in a sudden rush of mashed-up syllables, guilt and embarrassment driving the request from his tongue.

A mischievous smirk from the girl. “Say that again?”

Slower this time, feeling every hot centimetre of his burning cheeks, Sora squeezed out the sounds. “Please… let me please you, Kairi. I want to.”

The young woman trembled slightly in her barely-concealed excitement. Her legs clenched together as she studied her boyfriend. He now gripped at the edge of his rocky seat with white knuckles, feeling long seconds trickle by as seawater dripped off their bodies. Then, with a simple flourish, her lips were upon his. No need for asking.

“You’re so kind, Sora,” she sighed, settling her palms on his thighs, calming his nervous skin through her closeness. The boy relaxed instinctively, but the girl’s hunger only grew. “But I won, and the winner takes all.”

Biting back hard nervousness, Sora was now transfixed by the hypnotising sway of her body in the ocean breeze. Every part of her was glistening beauty. Aroused and inebriated by the fullness and imminence of Kairi, he could do nothing but obey her. He let his arms fall loose. He had barely even registered it the command – her voice was impossibly appealing, and he hastened to follow its suggestions without thinking. Kairi, for her part, found that there was a twinge of frenzied pleasure in watching his young, strong body obey her every directive.

Slowly, coyly, Kairi lifted the floatation ring above her head. She held the inner tube high for a brief moment, deliberating on its intended path, before suddenly sliding it over Sora with a mischievous giggle. He dumbly let the thing fall on him, too dazed by his lover’s beauty to notice the toy before it brushed past his shoulders. Blinking to attention, the blushing boy now found himself constricted lightly by a thick yet pliable wall of wet rubber. His arms were pressed into his body, tied by the toy.

“There we go,” Kairi sighed contentedly, relishing every struggle he made against the elastic. “I think I’m the first person to ever capture the Keyblade’s chosen.”

The material complained loudly as Sora squirmed within its hold. Of course, at even a fraction of his true strength the young hero could’ve burst or escaped the inflatable immediately, but the way Kairi drank in the sight of his bound body caused him to refrain from doing so. She beheld him with wide amorous eyes that made Sora feel wanted. Needed, even.

Sora felt a twinge of lustful satisfaction. This was an unvoiced desire. To be at her mercy.

The ocean lapped at his ankles. Kairi lowered herself down and tentatively straddled his thighs, pulling herself closer so that her body was just shy of his. Breath hitched; the young woman’s legs splayed out on either side of his hips as she sat directly atop him. Her breathing was uncomfortably cold on his skin. Her heated body branded his skin with its contact. Her wet groin was just inches from his own – his cock strained uncomfortably into his trunks. She was upon him entirely, her form trapping his with its burning, building pressure.

And he could touch none of it. His hands opened and closed fruitlessly, fingers flexing with need as Sora felt truly caught in her trap.

“Now….”

The boy froze as delicate fingers suddenly traced the waistband of his rubbery swimmers. Her fingers curled around the fabric in the same instant as her giggles curled around his heart. “…Where to begin?”

“K-Kairi,” he stammered, “just let me...!” He was cut short by his own sharp cry of sudden pleasure, need filling his depleted lungs as Kairi placed one svelte hand on his firm bulge.

“Not too loud,” she hissed. “This is just for us.”

Swallowing and nodding, Sora clenched his teeth and ground his arms against the rubbery bonds. He was unable to halt, or even slow his twitching. Her fingers massaged his length at a torturous pace, kneading his manhood from base to tip through the fabric. Moaning, Sora squirmed at how the spongy material of his trunks simultaneously dulled and sharpened every slight movement of Kairi’s hands. He had to grit his teeth to keep from mewling loudly.

Kairi began to rock back and forth on his hips, the added motion eliciting a first drop of precum that seeped through the garment and slickened her fingers. She suddenly shifted forward against him, stealing the ecstatic gasp out of his mouth with a kiss, feeling every nerve and shred of sinew in her partner’s body seize with sudden delirium.

Sora shook at the contact, whimpering in awed delight as her crotch pressed into his. Only two thin layers of wet, rubbery cloth separated them – so thin and gauzy, there was dangerously little fabric to dull the sensations.

And yet, it felt like too much.

Both teens breathed soft gasps of pleasure as Kairi rubbed and grinded against him. The ocean mingled with Sora’s moisture, generating a scalding friction at the point where they frotted. Even Kairi, leading the motion as she rolled her hips, now gritted her teeth with the difficulty of restraint. Her clothed sex squelched against Sora, pressing against his bulge, every inch of movement building the unbearable pressure in both teens.

“Kairi… _ahnnnn_ … let me…” The boy still uselessly tried to make offers, squirming against his playful bonds and wriggling under his girlfriend’s touch. She leaned in, trapping Sora between her form and the back of the rock.

He was near tears with pleasure now, hips bucking and straining under the intense stress of her touch. She watched him as he panted and writhed, lip bitten with need.

“Where are you two?” The voice was as unexpected as it was unwelcome.

They stopped immediately. The mischievous voice was unmistakably Tidus’, filtering around from the other side of the sandbank. There was no way he could have seen them just yet.

Wriggling, Sora opened his mouth to gasp at the sudden lack of stimulus. With a panicked movement, Kairi shoved three fingers into his mouth to stop the sound from forming. The noise stalled instantly, the boy’s tongue caught by her digits. Spittle drooled from his lips as his mouth eased into the invasive presence. The sensation of taste made him go hazy with pleasure – he shuddered at the thought of licking them. Probing them. Worshipping them as they deserved to be worshipped.

Kairi listened to Tidus moving around the rocks. He approached the outermost edge of the sandbank – dangerously close. Synchronising even her breathing to the white noise of the waves, Kairi minimised whatever she could. Even her body folded to avoid detection as she hiked herself forward sharply onto Sora’s crotch, forcing both of them against the boulder.

He might’ve screamed from the sudden pleasure if he wasn’t gagged, his body spasming beneath her. The sudden rush of movement squeezed his manhood, the tender collision of their skin shooting waves of delight through him.

They waited, bodies inseparable in the clinging wet, for his footsteps to grow inevitably closer.

“Hey, Tidus! Let’s get back. The others are waiting.” Riku’s sudden interjection was saintly

“But Riku! What if they’re in trouble somewhere? We should keep looking!” Tidus was consistently terrible at hiding his true intentions.

“…Trust me, they can look after themselves. Now come on, or I’ll drag you back.”

“You’re a real jerk sometimes, Riku…”

The receding of their voices gave Kairi cause to sigh with relief, a long exhale blowing from her lips. She allowed herself to slowly became aware of other sensations, no longer solely dedicated to the worry of being seen. The mingled scent of salt and sex filtered in through her nostrils. The feeling returned to her fingers, and she found that her move to muffle Sora had been met with some degree of submission.

His eyes were shallow, glassy pools of exhausted colour. Her fingers had been touched and explored by his tongue, the saliva that stretched from her fingers an unmistakable show of reverence. His mouth hung open, tongue slightly protruding as she withdrew them, panting and groaning as if to beg them back. His chest rose and fell, his arms were limp in their improvised bonds, and beneath her was slickness. An ashamed groan fell from the boy as Kairi slid back, seeing that he had reached climax from her unexpected rush against his skin.

The fingers in his mouth, the friction of her wet swimwear... it had all been too much for this boy who courted the divine.

His arrival had spread across his own flushed body, pushed through the waistband of his trunks and decorated his hips. He looked ashamed of his own pleasure, his bound body crumpled.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice low and pleading. “I couldn’t… any longer…”

Examining her still-slicked fingers, gluey with Sora’s saliva, Kairi examined her lover and graced his lips with a delicate kiss. “Don’t be,” she reassured him, helping him to his usual posture. “I’ll take it as a compliment!”

Daring to laugh nervously, Sora leaned forward. His gaze passed over the shining planes of her body – particularly, the dripping triangle of cloth at her crotch. His mouth grew dry with thirst. His blue, oceanlike eyes rose to beg Kairi a question.

“M-my turn now?”

His stomach plummeted the moment she threw him that consoling smile. “We should really get back.”

“But!” Sora grabbed her thin hand in both of his. “But… Kairi. I want to make you feel good, too.”

She silenced him with a kiss. “That’s so sweet of you! But not right now, Sora. We just nearly got seen. Besides, that made you feel a little better, right?”

He couldn’t lie to her. It had.

“Y-yeah. B-but…!”

“But,” her voice implored, “I don’t need any kind of favour returned.”

“But I want to.” His voice dripped with need. “I really, really want to. Don’t you want me to?”

Her stomach squirmed with the uneasy anticipation of Sora’s offer. The skin beneath her bikini burned with desire, and there was Sora right before her, his every muscle begging to pleasure her. Red cheeks, dilated pupils, clenched stomach, groin wet with arrival… at her word, he would do anything she asked of him. He was a walking, dripping offer of relief. Everything within her screamed to let him use his fingers, his tongue, dedicate that heroic body to her pleasure.

But the image of Tidus finding them, and the never-ending echo of his derisive laugh, gave her pause.

“Sorry, Sora,” she whispered, pulling him into a hug. “Maybe next time? We should go back. Wait a few minutes before following.”

He said nothing, shoulders clearly lapsed in disappointment and frustration. Kairi’s own body reprimanded her – it had wanted the validation, the worship that her lover had so readily offered. Pulling away from him, she slipped back into the ocean – feeling its brisk shallows wash away all the built-up friction of their contact. Like a slate washed clear of markings, her body cooled to normalcy.

As the Princess swam back around the sandbank, doubtless plotting a discreet return, Sora slipped into the ocean and waited. He too felt his body chill, the seawater erasing all evidence of his arrival. His hand balled to a fist and trembled – she had just given him so much, and he had returned none of it. He felt upset at the harmless fool who had robbed him of his opportunity to please her like she deserved.

_Damn it, Tidus._

\--

Typically, Riku was the last to enter the tents as the night advanced.

His gaze studied the vast sable of the dark horizon. He cut quite a figure brooding on his lonesome, silver hair tossed subtly by the gentle winds.

“Sooo… what’re you thinking about?”

The brunet’s question drew a sigh out of the moonlit teen. Wakka and Tidus had long marched off to bed, and though a lamp still cast silhouettes on the girls’ tent, they too had retired. Sora, on the other hand, had been rattled by something tonight. He was curled besides the snaking smoke of the dwindling campfire.

“Everything, really.” Riku’s voice stayed even, reassuring his friend’s uncertainty.

“That sounds a little boring. There’s really nothing you’re thinking about?”

Suppressing another, more visible sigh, Riku instead offered a smile. “You should try it,” he suggested. “Eventually, you start to get it.”

Either too cerebral or too tiresome to contemplate, Sora chuckled away the suggestion. “You’re funny, Riku.”

Abandoning all pretence of pondering, Riku pulled himself back into the warmth of the smouldering campfire. He examined his friend’s face, all lit up in the golden aura of the flickering embers. His bright eyes were glazed over, mouth hidden behind crossed arms.

“Is everything okay?” the taller boy asked.

Sora nodded in reply, not convincing Riku in the slightest.

“Come on. You can tell me. Is it about Kairi?”

“N-no! Well, yes. How did you…”

Riku made sure that his eye-rolling was visible.

Sora chuckled darkly. “Yeah. I guess. She always says that how I feel is super obvious.” The boy contracted defensively. “I guess that’s what’s bothering me.”

“Are you two having trouble? I haven’t noticed anything.”

“No, we’re fine, I just… I want to show her how much I love her. But every time I try, something happens. And I really shouldn’t want these things, anyway. It’s not right.”

Riku’s sudden laughter smacked at his friend’s pride.

“What?” Sora snapped. “W-what’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he wheezed between loving chuckles. “You’re just such a sap, Sora. This is why I think you should try thinking that way I do. You might just realise a thing or two.”

“Like what?” The young hero was no longer defensive, but pleading instead. “Can you help me?”

Smiling at his dear friend, Riku gestured to the lapping waves at the edge of the water, where the sea joined with the fathomless night.

“The sun is going to rise in about six hours,” he began, “and high tide will follow. It’ll come right up to where our toes are now, just shy of the tents. It can’t be slowed, stopped, or run away from.” With a mystic sense of awe, Riku reached down and took in his hands a clump of dry sand that quickly drained between his fingers. “If you plant yourself on the beach and try to ignore the tide, you’ll just get swept away. It’s the same thing with wanting something.”

Curled up and quickly becoming drowsy, Sora listened from his place in the sand.

“If you work with the tide, learn how and when it changes, you’ll understand that it’s not always a bad thing to want something you shouldn’t. What really matters is if you go and try to make it happen.”

“But how?” Sora’s question was unusually meek for the hero. “How do I know if it’s okay to try?”

“You know what you’re really good at, that I never was?”

“What?”

Riku tapped his friend on the nose. “Talking.”

“Riku, don’t tease me!”

“I’m not!” He laughed. “You say stupid things and yammer on too much, but people gravitate to you. The way you’re always there for others means they’ll always listen to you.”

“So I should… maybe…”

Scoffing flippantly, Riku leaned himself against the same log as his friend. “You’re a real handful sometimes, Sora. But you’ll work it out. I know you will.”

The two shared a moment of silence on the night-time shore.

\--

Sora woke from his slumber with a sudden haste that sent a shiver through his body. Energy pulsed through him, sleep instantly becoming a mere memory as he rose to a sitting position. A peculiar kind of beckoning pulled at him. Carefully shifting Riku’s wandering arm, the boy gingerly pried his sleeping bag off his body and made his way outside.

Stepping out onto the sand, Sora could see very little in the deep darkness of the very early morning. The lapping of the waves teased as ever at his ears, a constant fixture of island life. He could see nothing in the sky – the faintest line of grey defined the horizon, a sign of the coming dawn. Though the breeze of the beach felt cool on his exposed torso, the odd pull at the back of his mind drew him inland.

He followed the trickling sound of freshwater as it led into the canopied depths of the trees. Passing dreamlike through swathes of overgrown island, he passed a single mote of light that hung in the air. It glowed, its soft illumination warm and welcoming even as Sora passed it. Another followed, then a third and fourth in quick succession.

The boy followed breadcrumbs of love.

Finally, he reached the source of his mysterious beckoning. The trickling water, the sprinkling of heavenly lights, the strange and appealing pull in his mind – each found its endpoint at the clearing in the forest that Sora now passed through.

In this space, measured in the silent lights that waltzed gently in the air, was Kairi.

She shone, aglow with beauty as she stood waist-high in a freshwater lake. Wet from the black and gold water that roiled placidly beneath her, the girl turned to face Sora – and her face transitioned from surprise to delight. In this light and on this evening, she truly did look like a visitation of the divine.

“Hey,” she said, her voice a fresh beauty unto itself. “I was just thinking about you.”

Stepping into the water, feeling its cold clarity submerge his ankles and calves, Sora closed the distance between himself and his lover. She was only wearing her bathing suit, the selection seeming almost deliberate.

“I know,” he said. “I think I heard you.”

Now standing in unison, their arms crossed around each other in embrace. Hands settled on hips and backs, and eyes traded looks of dire and fervent need. No words passed as the two let the silence of the night play amidst the trickles of water, the connection between them symphonic yet unspoken.

Becoming suddenly quite aware of his burgeoning arousal, Sora leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. She responded by craning her neck swiftly forward, meeting the movement with enthusiasm and delight. Far from just sliding lips and exploring tongues, the contact allowed each to learn the needs of the other.

“What is it that you want?” Kairi asked sweetly after they had parted.

_Talk, Sora. Work with the tide. Tell her what you want._

“I want…”

_She’ll understand. Even if she says no, she’ll understand._

“I want… to please you, Kairi. And be pleased by you. I know it’s not right for me to ask… you’re too good for it. But I just really want to make you feel good. You don’t have to do the same for me… but I’d love to do it for you.”

The girl’s breath had hitched in her throat. “Sora…”

Memories of countless sessions of self-pleasure raced through the boy’s head, each one bringing its own unique imprint of guilt. “I hope you don’t think me… bad… for asking. I just-”

Unfurling from around him, the young woman now led him backwards. Wordlessly he followed, wading through the water, never losing sight of the loving gaze of her eyes. She sat upon a smooth rock at the water’s edge, her lover’s head level to her stomach. She stroked his hair as he cast a pleading eye, desperately unsure whether he had permission.

“Please,” Kairi whispered, eyes half-lidded. “I would love that, Sora.”

Nodding as he dislodged a grateful tear, Sora took to his knees. His face now rested before the dawn fabric of her underwear, saliva pooling in his mouth as he dared to imagine the skin beyond. With an encouraging pull Kairi guided him in, the heat of his mouth a teasing burn of wet flesh. She rocked him back and forth, feeling his nose and lips rut against the building heat of her wettened panties.

Tingles shot through Kairi as she let loose a first gasp, her delight manifesting in a moan that leaked from her lips. Her hips already writhed against her seat, trying to spread the sensation. As she felt his lips close and part against her veiled entrance, she very quickly found herself unable to resist the tension – her whole body squirmed as his hands settled on her thighs, anchoring his head between them, the pressure of his mouth ever building and burning at her sex.

“Do you- _haah…_ want to keep going?” She asked, finger poised on the side tie of her bikini.

A simple, subservient nod, and Kairi cooed thanks as she tugged on the thread. The fibre fell away, all but waved off by the young woman’s trembling fingers. They then again settled in Sora’s spiky locks, encouraging him to move. She let out gulps and mumbles of anticipation, his light, breath warmth settling across her slickened skin.

The woman yelped as he leaned in and kissed her dewy folds, the gesture one of worship and adoration. Fully tensed, the girl coiled her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer – she needed more. Longed for more. Longed for the pleasure that Sora had been so ashamed to offer. She relished every electric shiver that passed down her spine, every tantalising touch of adulation that spread across her adolescent body. She sputtered out loose syllables as Sora’s tongue slid between her lower lips. So heady was the sensation, that she felt the desire to give in, to demonstrate their thankfulness through arrival.

 _But,_ she thought as she watched her lover dedicated his entire being to her pleasure, _I want to please him too._

Curling a finger under his chin, Kairi pulled his mouth away from her folds. His face was a dark crimson, so flushed by pleasure and desire that his mouth hung open cutely. His tongue, still poking from between his pert lips, carried a trail of Kairi’s fluid.

“You wanted me to please you like that?”

An intoxicated nod.

“And you didn’t think to just ask?”

A shaking of his head, and five laborious syllables: “You’re too good… for that.”

She giggled as her finger guided him to his feet. “Sora… I tied you up with an inner tube yesterday,” she giggled, letting the memory play out. “I was only a few seconds away from lowering those swimmers of yours and making you mine.”

“R-really?”

He mollified as her finger tugged at the edge of his beach shorts, his whole body tensing at how she teased the edge of his manhood. “Really. You should ask me more things, Sora. I may be a Princess of Heart and all that…” She pulled the fabric away, feeling Sora’s moist tip at the edge of her hand. “But I’m still just… human, like you. And I want things…” She now dropped to her knees before him, landing in the shallow water with a subdued splash. “…like you.”

Her lips pressed against the length of his shaft before dividing to take in his tip. The walls of her mouth were impossibly warm, a perfect melting point where her spittle caressed and lathered his shaft in sublime sensations. Quivering as he let out shuddering gasps, Sora’s hips began to move on instinct. His body was a slave to her maddening pleasure, unsolicited shivers of movement guiding his length in and out of her mouth.

Kairi made sure to adjust her movements to his trembling, pacing the movements of her mouth so that he knew she was willing. For such a headstrong boy, Sora was desperately afraid of his own strength – it made sense to her, of course. His strength was protection, never to be used to harm anyone he loved. _And he loves me so much,_ she thought, watching as his tearful, blushing gaze made a living miracle out of her.

Kairi pulled herself away from his shaft, his musky taste swirling in her mouth. The girl wondered what she had tasted like to him as she rose to her feet.

Standing together now, the two watched each other with silent, eager eyes – both fully absorbed in their need for the other. Amorous, joyous expressions travelled between them. Sora was aware of the precum that seeped from his tip, and she of the fluid that trickled down her inner thigh. The pressure of their young bodies had built to rapture.

Both lovers were dripping.

Sora’s movement was swift and gentle, and blessed by a bouquet of giggles from his lover. The hero stepped forward and took her form in his arms, his strength perfectly measured for her body to instantly trust him. His touch guided her to the edge of the pool, lips kissing her neck and face in a flurry of featherlike graces. He lay her down over a grassy surface, arms sensuring that she was stable and comfortable, and leaned over her. His body was coiled passion, gasping and panting with sore readiness.

“Is this okay?” He asked, a joined dewdrop of sweat and tears trickling off his chin.

“Yes,” she gasped, pulling him down to kiss his forehead. “This is… perfect. Thank you for asking.” Her hand ran down his wet cheek, caressing the skin sweetly. “You’re so beautiful.”

Blushing a yet deeper shade, Sora stammered out a reply that was ultimately lost in a mess of syllables. All Kairi could pick up was that he still thought that she was the most perfect and incredible thing in all the worlds – and that that would never change.

On this adoring note he entered her, pushing into her folds with ease. Both teenagers shuddered as their bodies joined, wet skins fused at the tender muscles. Sublime rushes of perfect pleasure graced their singular body as Sora began to move in and out, his manhood sticky and swollen with built desire. Kairi, too, felt her skin throb and pulse with waves of happiness. They were fast this time; need intensifying their movements beyond the slow and gentle pace of their usual lovemaking.

Wrapping her legs around her lover’s hips, Kairi locked Sora’s lips with her own. Though he led the movement of their sex, she set the tempo, the rolling of her hips chiding Sora for his eagerness. Fluids mingled in their mouths, their tongues swapping the tastes of the other. Between their arms, clamped desperately to pull the other close, Kairi’s legs trapping Sora’s hips, and the locking of their mouths, the two were a single heaving, clasping, salivating entity.

The relative inexperience of their youth drove them to apex quickly. It was Sora who first gave off a fatal shudder that indicated his climax was near; Kairi slowed her pace to accommodate. Her walls pushed against him, squeezing every last drop of pleasure from his glans. Each ground their bodies into the other, both chasing the pleasure of their love while also trying to slow the seconds until it inevitably ended. Each breathed words into the other’s ear, thanks and promises whispered in hurried tones between their twitching forms.

Kairi spasmed beneath him as she came, her walls erupting in a font of delight. She painted Sora with her arousal, hot liquid of arrival splashed across his groin and thighs. The sheer sight of his lover in ecstasy triggered the boy’s finality also, a last and greatest thrust of pleasure as he met her arrival with his own. His seed spilled out of him, his thankful moan joining her delighted cry as their climax – filled with mutual pleasure – shot delightful fulfilment through the bodies of both teens.

They panted for several long moments, breathing slow as each held onto the other, cooling and softening in the tenderness of the moment. Sora lowered back onto his heels, having taken to the tips of his toes without realising. Finally he withdrew his length, feeling turgid skin pull away from her exhausted body. He helped her to her feet, bearing her weight as they both took shaky steps and let themselves fall into the freshwater.

Skin cooled and hearts throbbed as they let it cleanse them. They shared tender kisses as, for many long minutes, they ran their hands over the skin of the other as if to check that they were okay.

“We should go back,” Sora suggested after some time, orange now faintly visible in the sky above them.

“Yeah,” Kairi agreed, before giving her lover a last, grateful peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Sora. Promise me you’ll always ask if you want to try something new?”

Banishing the last of his uncertainties, the boy offered his reassuring nod. “Promise.”

She settled into his chest, the gentle lapping of the water wrapping them in togetherness.

What awaited them back at the beach was not merely sunrise. When they cleared the foliage, the sun had risen just enough over the water to paint everything in the rich, lustrous golds of brilliant daybreak. This splendid light merely offered an impossibly vast dawn as it reflected on the high tide that had been promised, bringing shining waters all the way up to their feet. Kairi stepped out, letting the golden seawater tease her toes.

The morning seemed to present infinite possibilities to Sora, the high tide with its immaculate colour a message to the boy. That which he had wanted had now been blessed by the woman at his side. Still wet all the way up to his shoulders, the boy let the morning warm his skin as he breathed in the air of a new day. He allowed himself his ebullient smile as he took in the feeling of sand at his feet, the scent of salt, and the wind rustling at his ears.

And there, in the square centre of his sight, lovely beyond measure, wreathed in the raiment of morning and sprinkled on all sides by the rich blessings of nature, shined Kairi.

Laughing, he grabbed the hand she offered him. This princess, so divine, now giggled as their feet danced and traipsed the shallows of the tide. It seemed to him then that she lifted him up as he danced, not just in body but in heart, as the two waltzed.

“What’s today, then?” Sora asked. “If yesterday was our day?”

She kissed his cheek a last time, the touch communicating countless meanings of devotion. “Today is our day.”

“And tomorrow?”

“Our day.”

“And tomorrow…?”

“Our day…!”

Laughter increasingly trickled into each consecutive response, the two lovers continuing their stumbling dance through the ankle-high water.

Their laughter grew high and loud as their promises stretched on infinitely, each movement and shudder of breath another reassurance of what they really wanted:

The knowledge that their love was blessed.


End file.
